I'd Like To Be
by Takato Lover16
Summary: I'd like to be those eyelashes blinking, those hands he grasps with, that wrinkling nose, his freckles. I'd like to be the sweat dripping hotly, his chewing gum, even the location between his toes.


_**I don't think an author note has ever been more necessary than on this story! :O **_

_**I was just going on some random drabble kinda' thing which transformed quite lemony, and now I feel really kinda' dirty and flustered, but, first time for everything, right? **_

_**Anyway, regardless; I hope you all enjoy this, as much as I did writing it; this was really funny to write and just so laid back for me, which is hardly ever how I write – I was very glad for the change! :') **_

_**Oh, and it really should be noted that I was listening to a lot of 'Hey You', by Shakira as I was writing this. **_

_**Please, R&R! :'D **_

I'd Like To Be… 

He ran, diagonal, sideways and in-between, dribbling a football with the utmost poise and grace. Bony Bottom pointed down into the bleachers, I edged from side to side; captivated, unmoving – eyes trailing after the beauty before me.

Tai Kamiya.

I'd like to be those eyelashes blinking, those hands he grasps with, that wrinkling nose, his freckles. I'd like to be the sweat dripping hotly, his chewing gum, even the location between his toes.

Soon he'll see.

"So, how did I do?" Tai, after finishing the game, jogged on the spot next to me.

"Perfect, as always!" I exclaimed, tightly hugging him, causing the movements to cease.

A bright, crimson blush later…

"Matt, could I have a shower, please? I feel all muggy" His cheeks full of lava, Tai stood awkwardly, shooting yes/no glances toward the bathroom direction.

"Of course; you could even try on your costume for Halloween, if you'd like" I grinned sheepishly, watching my best friend's mouth become a Hula Hoop.

"You're joking, right?" To this, I shrugged innocently, and headed toward the kitchen to prepare lunch for the two of us.

Hearing the bathroom door click behind, I hurried toward my bedroom, threw the closet door open and rummaged throughout the labyrinth of clothes and random, miscellaneous items. Finally dragging out my desired outfit, I closed the door once more, and changed, careful not to crease the delicate material.

A black maid outfit, underlined with frilly white streaks fit tightly around my torso and flared out suddenly, nearer the middle of my thigh; long socks grew tall, well over my knees and freshly shaven legs. The look was finished off with multiple aprons, daisy towels and napkins spouting from every pocket and side opening, and simple, black shoes.

Realigning the feminine headband fixed tightly around my crown, I strolled back into the kitchen and started on dinner; all the while, surprised incredibly at my courage and lack of lack of confidence.

Stirring a saucepan full to the brim with tomato soup, my ears erected with a near noise; the bathroom door open tentatively.

Littlie damp brunette hair glistened with the overhead lighting; Tai's face looked angelic, fresh from hot moisture – steam shrouding behind. Without glancing in my direction, I guess, guessing he knew I'd be standing here, in anticipation, he drew his whole perfect frame into view.

A girl's sailor suit, complete with skirt and ribbon suited cutely, Tai's face – a full redness, and his belly button showing clearly; the skirt passing his womanly hips like a prying wolf. His entire body shaped itself perfectly, and I eyed him lustfully – it couldn't be helped.

"Lunch is ready, cutie" The nickname's virginity stolen, Tai looked swiftly upward and noticed my own attire with a glad face.

"Phew" He then smiled, never questioning his new nickname.

"I'd like to be that spoon" I admitted, looking, again, lustful.

"Huh?" Tai, neck of spoon sticking out his closed mouth; crossed legs under the table, like a lady.

"I'd like to be your favourite underwear" Spoon thrust out. He suddenly spoke.

I just looked onward, shock riddled throughout my facial features.

"I'd like to know those thoughts you never say" To this, I regained a little confidence.

"Who says I think of you, in that way?" I gave him a flirt.

"I didn't mention which way" He retorted, returning the flirt.

"You don't have to act arrogant, you know?" Tai spoke again, tickling my leg with his own.

"Can't you see I've fallen for you?" He spoiled the silence of just looking at him.

Wait; did he just say what I thought he just said?

Without much experience or strategy, I bounded upward and pushed Tai up against the nearest wall, holding submissive hands above, riddled within his hair. Feeling the gentlest of gentle arches, down the side of his navel and complimenting bare waist; I was in heaven.

It's at that moment when Tai pushed me right back, placing each of my legs under his holding arms, and placed me on the worktop – hands all around my body. Fingers traced where my breasts would be, if I were a female, and swerved downward; nearing the almost unnatural pyramid in my knickers.

I groaned embarrassingly, and then cupped Tai's defined cheek bones; completely intertwined and soft to the touch, and stroked his freckled blush with my nose. Like window wipers, my forehead cleared the bangs from his eyes – preparing them for my gaze.

Those jewels of fire, of the Earth, sparkled like infinity; exploding starlight in some dimension where not being perfectly beautiful was against the law. Definitive diamonds only found in the rarest of caves, entrenching some frozen of glacier meteor shower; mineshafts – just, per-

"Just fucking kiss me, already"

Granting his wish, I stopped my mind adoration and admired him in a different way; I furled our lips together like a jigsaw, and Tai's mouth opened immediately, begging my tongue admittance, to which I, of course, allowed him, never quite escaped.

"My hand'd like to be here"

Somehow; delicately rough, I ruffled his skirt up, exposing sky blue underwear, contrasted by tanned legs, and allowed my fingers elevation toward euphoria.

End.

I did warn you; but yeah, I don't think it turned out that bad! :')

Please give me a review. :')

Ja ne! :'D


End file.
